


What Hurts the Most

by tresa_cho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The transformation isn't what hurts the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/78558.html?thread=18010846#t18010846

What hurts the most isn't the transformation. Sure, it hurts. It hurts a lot. But the physical pain is fleeting. It passes. Emotional pain is worse. And Remus knows Sirius is struggling with the werewolf thing. And that is what hurts the most.

Waking up after a particularly bad night to find himself naked, lying on his back in the Shrieking Shack with his hand locked in Sirius' fierce grasp. And as he turned to Sirius, to see the boy lying on his stomach awake, pale, with tear-stains on his cheeks made his heart ache more than any transformation ever could.

"I'm all right," Remus whispered, voice scratchy from screaming. Sirius squeezed his fingers hard before standing and fetching the blanket off the bed. Remus struggled into a sitting position and Sirius wrapped the blanket and his arms around Remus. He pressed his face to Remus' hair as Remus clung to his arms.

"Bad night, then?" Remus asked softly. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt," Sirius whispered into his hair.

"I'm glad you're here."


End file.
